


Zdrada

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Series: Tymczasem na Litwie [3]
Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: :D, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships, tak to jak najbardziej zgodne z kanonem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Sekrety, które powinny były pozostać w ukryciu wychodzą na jaw, burząc do reszty spokój (już i tak skomplikowanego) życia rodzinnego.





	Zdrada

Kroki na sianie były ciche, koń nie ostrzegł, jakby obcy podchodził, ale tknęło go jakieś przeczucie, zesłane może przez bogów.

Arunas odwrócił się momentalnie, w jednej chwili przykładając skradającemu się nóż do gardła-

-a w następnej przeklinając w duchu odruchy szybsze niźli myśli. Bo oto stał przed nim syn Giedymina, jego książę, władca Litwy. Niebieskie oczy Kiejstuta ściemniały groźnie. Arunas po niewczasie upuścił sztylet, ostrze upadło ciężko na ziemię.

\- Tak witasz swojego wodza? – syknął Kiejstut.

\- Wybaczcie, panie, - wymamrotał Arunas. Czuł, że nogi się pod nim uginają, ale za nic nie chciał błagać kniazia o wybaczenie na kolanach. Niczym kapłanka w świętym ogniu, miał dokładne widzenie nieodległej przyszłości, którą by mu ta pozycja przyniosła.

Książę sięgnął ku niemu ręką, ujął go za kark, przesuwając palce w uspokajającej pieszczocie. Lecz za chwilę uścisk zrobił się mocniejszy, niemal bolesny i Arunas został pchnięty na podłogę. Nie spodziewając się takiego ruchu, miał jedynie czas, by podeprzeć się rękami, zanim wylądowałby twarzą w klepisku.

Niecierpliwe ręce zdarły z niego ubranie jak z wrogów zdzierały białe płaszcze. Arunas kornie klęczał rozdarty między chęcią ucieczki a wdzięcznością, że nie musiał patrzeć swojemu panu w twarz i widzieć rodzinnego podobieństwa do Aldony.

Nagle dłoń Kiejstuta znieruchomiała i Arunas z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie całą grozę sytuacji, gdy książę zabrał mu zatknięty u pasa grzebień.

\- Więc jednak masz jakąś, - głos Kiejstuta był cichy, ale przez to może groźniejszy niż krzyk; jak drapieżnik skradający się znienacka zamiast oznajmionego rykiem ataku bestii. – Kto?

Arunas odwrócił się, powoli, żeby nie sprowokować kniazia.

\- Nikogo nie mam, - _już nie, odkąd Aldona wyjechała._

\- Masz mnie za głupca? – tym razem w oku błysnęła złość, równie groźna jak stal sztyletu.

\- Nie śmiałbym-

\- A to? – Kiejstut pomachał mu grzebieniem przed oczami. – Sam używasz? Stroisz się jak dziewka?

Druga ręka zanurzyła się w złotych włosach i szarpnęła boleśnie. Arunas syknął z bólu, ale nie walczył.

\- To dla siostry.

\- Masz siostrę? – spytał podejrzliwie Kiejstut.

Arunas gorączkowo myślał, jak zakończyć te dociekania. Nie mógł zdradzić Aldony.

\- Panie, - wyszeptał, jak kiedyś do niej zwracał się _pani_, równocześnie wyciągając rękę w stronę jej brata. Dotknął narzuty z fura, potem koszuli pod spodem, czując ciepło ciała. – Jestem tylko na twoje rozkazy.

Powiedział sobie, że to nie zdrada, kiedy sam rozwiązywał rzemienie na ubraniu drugiego mężczyzny. Przekonywał sam siebie, że odwrócenie uwagi przez cielesną bliskość było lepsze niż dopuszczenie, by ich sekret wyszedł na jaw. Przecież Kiejstut już i tak wziął od niego wszystko, co chciał. Cóż znaczył jeden raz więcej?

Ale i tak czuł, jakby ją zdradzał, gdy pierwszy raz robił co więcej niż tylko poddawał się rozkazom.

* * *

Gdy tylko usłyszał oskarżenia, wpadł w szał.

\- Łżesz! – ryknął Kiejstut, wyciągając miecz, gotów się rzucić na wrażych kłamców, nie bacząc na sojusze. Gniew odbierał trzeźwe myślenie. Krakowscy panowie zapłacą krwią za honor jego siostry.

Powstrzymały go ręce polskich dworzan i Olgierd, który zastąpił mu drogę. Olgierd w ręku też dzierżył miecz, ale nie bardzo kwapił się go użyć i tak jakoś strategicznie pomiędzy Kiejstutem a Polakami stanął. Jak tak potem o tym pomyśleć, to było to mocno podejrzane. Jego brat krwi tam utoczyć powinien.

Najpierw był tylko gniew zaślepiający, wzburzenie, że śmią jego siostrze tak uwłaczać... ale potem, kiedy już trochę ochłonął, kiedy to wszystko przemyślał, kawałki zdarzeń pozbierały się w oczywistą, przejrzystą, jakże prostą prawdę…

\- Olgierd, - ale trzeba się było upewnić.

Brat popatrzył na niego.

\- To kłamstwo, tak?

\- No przecież. Odkąd Aldona jest z królem Kazimierzem, to innego nie tknęła.

I przez ułamek czasu Kiejstut mu wierzył, uspokojony, nim to, jak Olgierd to ujął do niego dotarło.

\- Odkąd jest z Kazimierzem? Znaczy, że wcześniej-

Olgierd się dziwnie zainteresował arrasem na ścianie.

\- A to kurwi syn.

Przez ten cały czas ani słowa nie powiedział, ani jednego znaku... Choć, jak teraz pomyśleć, to były znaki. Grzebień dla krewnej, jasne. Ależ był głupi. To wszystko- dlatego nigdy nie był w pełni jego, bo zawsze pozostawał wierny Aldonie. Nieważne, co było miedzy nimi, dla Arunasa liczyła się tylko ona. Dlatego nie miał innej dziewki, dlatego nie mógł, nie miał jak mu odmówić bez zdradzania swojego i Aldony sekretu.

\- Ubiję jak psa!


End file.
